


Emperor's New Clothes

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demonic Anatomy, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, N00ds, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sexily Stupid Damien, Shower stuff, Typical Damien, demon problems, voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: A student stays behind, and finds a rad surprise.





	Emperor's New Clothes

I turned off the water and dried off before I got out of the shower. I made sure that no one else was in there when I went to shower. I would be late for my next class, like I usually was, but I didn't care. It wasn't worth the embarrassment of being nude in front of my classmates. I walked out, and I got the towel around my waist before the door flew open and slammed against the wall, cracking the tile where the door-stopper was. Damien walked in, pissed as usual, and stopped in front of me. I was standing in front of his locker.

"Get out of the fuckin' way, noob," he said, and I scrambled to do so. He had visible smoke emanating from him and I could feel the heat coming off his body from five feet away. Coach had called him back to the office towards the end of class. Clearly, it wasn't a good talk. He dug around in his locker while I waited uncomfortably for him to leave. He got out his clothes and soap, then looked at me. We stared at each other for a full five seconds before he made a frustrated groan and stormed off. I watched him go and waited, and as soon as the curtain slid closed, I hurried into my clothes, but then his shirt flew over the curtain rod, as did his pants, and I got curious. Damien was a secret crush of mine, even if he was angry all the time. Would he catch me? I decided later that it was the thrill of getting caught that drove me to chug the flask of bad decisions.

I crept over to the curtain and peeked through. I first glanced at his face to see if he was looking. His dark hair was saturated and he rested his head against the wall. There was steam curling off of his skin, but it wasn't because of the temperature of the water. His skin was hot enough that it evaporated almost on contact. There was also this strange smell, like moss after a fresh rain. Did Damien actually smell good? My eyes slowly crept down, following a persistent droplet of water. It flowed from the back of his hair and down his red back, slowly flowing past his shoulder blades. He moved his arms up to rest against the wall, but I was more interested in his flawless skin. Damien must have been a really clean creature. Either that or demons didn't get acne. He was still in the throes of puberty, even if he was older, but his back was exquisite. It looked like he knew what exfoliation was. The water drop continued on at a slow pace, gladly allowing my eyes time to take in all the sights. it dripped down to his lower back, where it rested at the base of his tail. It swished back and forth, clearly having a mind of it's own. It was also skinny. I had always thought that male demons had a thicker tail, but this one looked like every other demoness' tail I had ever seen. Clearly, tails where like arms or legs. the sizes and shapes were different and knew no gender. It was tipped with a triangle, almost resembling the fan-shaped tail of a stingray. It was rigid but the middle was thicker, like the end of the tail was inserted into a pocket of flesh. I knew better than to let my guard down, though. I had seen that thing shred metal before. It was dangerous and just as much a part of the natural predator as Damien's claws.

My eyes drifted further down to his ass. It looked soft this way, bare, covered in water, but he definitely did not skip leg day, and it showed. I felt the call of the void. Reaching out and grabbing it would be a pleasant feeling, but I would also die, or at least end up in the hospital with a few cracked ribs. Luckily, the feeling passed. My eyes trailed down further. I couldn't see through the gaps of his leg to his balls, so I kept going, marveling at his strong legs. Damien would be a prize athlete if Coach could just convince him to give a fuck. The oddest part was that, though he had leg hair, it was very sparse. It was almost invisible. My eyes glided back up, taking it all in again, and then he turned. I panicked, thinking I had been caught, but his eyes were closed. It looked like the shower might have been calming him down? The water beat down on his chest. His chest was hairless, and my eyes slid down him again.

He had six pronounced abdominal muscles, and it looked natural on him. Once again, I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. I could easily, but it wasn't worth the beating that would ensue. My eyes continued down. He had a navel, which I didn't expect. I had always thought he had sprung from his father's head as Zeus begat Athena. It was hard to imagine this Damien as a child, and with where my eyes were drifting, I didn't want to. He had a small trail of hair that led to a larger patch. It still wasn't thick, so either he trimmed it, or he was just born that way. I didn't think that he actually cared enough to groom. Honestly, I didn't think he even cared about his outward appearance. It curled in interesting places, and I felt myself getting hard, because dammit, it was stupidly sexy Damien. My eyes drifted lower still, and I got an eyeful of him. He was soft, but it was still thick, and circumcised. That was weird. It must have been a religious thing. His balls hung lower on his body, probably because of the heat he produced by existing. My eyes lingered for a moment, then moved on to his thighs. I had a brief mental image of digging my nails into them. I was solid and stiff now, trailing my eyes back up. The whole affair couldn't have taken more than thirty seconds but it seemed like it was way longer, and it was more than I was ready for.

He was so hot and it was killing me. The steam had stopped coming off of his body, and his eyes slowly opened, but he didn't look at me. He grabbed his bottle of soap and a a red and black shower scrubby, because of course it was, and went to work, lathering it across his body. It smelled like leather and vanilla. He had always smelled like that, but I could never really place what it was. It was different than the moss smell, but the two worked together. He worked it onto every patch of him. That's when I figured out how he kept his back clean. He dropped the scrubby and scooped it out of the air with his tail, then scrubbed his back. It was fascinating to watch. This was something so private, I almost felt bad for watching, but I couldn't look away. He grabbed the scrubby then high-fived his tail, and I had to resist the urge to laugh. He grabbed the shampoo bottle. It was a matching smell. He scrubbed his hair, then stuck his head under the water. his tail swished languidly as if it had a mind of his own. I always saw it as a mood ring. He didn't seem to be consciously in control of it all the time.

Then he did something I didn't expect and I cringed. He reached around and grabbed his own dick, slowly pumping his arm. He hissed, and the water started to steam again, but this time, his body heat wasn't rising from anger. He leaned his back against the shower, almost like he was performing. He started getting hard, and I didn't think it would be possible to get thicker, but he did. I had to wonder why he was embarrassed to be naked in front of his peers. He couldn't have been self-conscious? He slowly slid his hand back and forth over his shaft, and I found myself reaching into my pants. He raised his other hand and rubbed his own stomach, and his cheeks started turning a deeper red, almost brown. His hand moved faster, and he started breathing harder. His balls started slowly drifting closer to his body, becoming firm and tight against him. With a final gasp, he came. His semen had excellent range, and it hit the curtain and the wall beside it, where it started eating through the material. He slowly opened his eyes, washed himself again, and before I could turn to go, his tail shot away from his body and wrapped itself around my neck.

OH GOD i WAS WAY TOO CLOSE THAT WAS A STUPID DECISION I'M ABOUT TO DIE

I struggled for air as Damien turned off the water, then turned to me. Despite the circumstances, I was still rock hard in my pants. Was I actually enjoying this? He didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

I scrabbled at his tail, trying really hard to breathe. It hurt and my lungs burned.

"The door never opened and closed. That was sloppy," he said and dropped me. I fell to my knees, wheezing.

"I hope you liked it, 'cause now you and my fist have reservations, and..." He pantomimed looking at a watch. "...Oh, would you look at that? It's punch-thirty."

The last thing I remember was his stupidly sexy fist moving towards my face with blinding speed.


End file.
